<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush Shot by cattchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973105">Crush Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattchi/pseuds/cattchi'>cattchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), First Time, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen (kind of), maybe some slight dialogue spoilers but otherwise okay i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattchi/pseuds/cattchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zagreus summons Thanatos via Mort he assumes it's for the usual destruction of denizens of the underworld. Thanatos is wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't posted anything I've written in 3 years or more but these gods brought me back! I hope u like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You called?” Thanatos answers Zagreus’ summon as quickly as he can. It’s Elysium, this time, and the fresh scent of grass and the cool, artificial breeze against his skin is a kind change from the damned Satyr cells Zagreus tends to call him for.</p>
<p>But a quick look around the area tells him there isn’t a denizen to be found. Only Zagreus stands by the chamber gates, looking a bit unsteady.</p>
<p>“Did you finish them already?” Thanatos asks, gliding over to him. “Or did you just miss me?”</p>
<p>Zagreus gives him a look at that, but it’s dampened by the obvious buckle of his knees as he tries to keep himself upright.</p>
<p>“No-,” Zagreus says, then clears his throat. “ I mean, yes. I miss you. But I called for something else, um…”</p>
<p>“Something else?” Thanatos echoes. He furrows his eyebrows together, and drops down to the billowy chamber floor, a little more level with the prince’s mismatched eyes.</p>
<p>“I need to go home, Than. Can you take me?”</p>
<p>Close up, Thanatos can see he’s not considerably bruised or bloodied, yet his breath comes out short, and a pink tinge is high on his skin, as though he’s feverish in the way those on the surface so often become.</p>
<p>“Did you tire yourself out?” Thanatos asks, a little amused. He’s worried, but Zagreus does hate to be coddled... “Why not ask Charon for a ride down the river?”</p>
<p>“Because it has to be you, Than,” Zagreus says. His breath catches a bit as he says it, and he closes his eyes tightly, seemingly steadying himself. “Listen, I...made a mistake. With a boon.”</p>
<p>“You’re hurt?” Thanatos asks. “But your vitals seem fine from what I can tell.”</p>
<p>“Aphrodite’s boon, I…” Zagreus groans. “I accidentally shot...myself.”</p>
<p>Thanatos pauses, then surprises himself with a sudden snort of laughter.</p>
<p>“Than,” Zagreus whines. “Take me home, I can’t… What am I supposed to do? Go and rut myself against the first brightsword that charges me?”</p>
<p>“R-rut?” Thanatos says, feeling himself blush. Leave it to Zagreus to make him do something so...mortal. “Zagreus, what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Her Crush Shot, Than!” Zagreus says. “I…It’s making me feel weird. Just take me home, please?”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Thanatos says, opening his arms. He’s too embarrassed by the prince’s vulgarity to think straight anyway, so he wraps an arm around his shoulders, lifting him up from the ground.</p>
<p>For someone so short he’s certainly stocky so Thanatos keeps his grip tight, but it takes only a mere flash for him to pop them into Zagreus’ messy room. He sets the prince down on his bed as gently as he can.</p>
<p>“You’re burning up,” Thanatos says as his hands fall away. “And not in the usual way.”</p>
<p>“Aw, Thanatos,” Zagreus gives him a loopy grin before falling back onto the unmade sheets. “Are you saying you think I’m hot?”</p>
<p>Thanatos lets an unimpressed sound escape from the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Can you put your hands back?” Zagreus asks. “It feels good.”</p>
<p>Thanatos hesitates, especially with Zagreus lying back on his bed the way he is. But fingers wrap around his wrist and yank him to sit beside him, pulling his hand to press flat against the prince’s chest.</p>
<p>Zagreus lets out a sigh. “Sorry, Than. Just… so hot.”</p>
<p>“How..” Thanatos clears his throat. “How did you manage to shoot yourself?”</p>
<p>Zagreus' mouth turns down in a frown. “Wanted to practice. Hit one of those stupid statue things and it bounced right back.”</p>
<p>Thanatos resists the urge to laugh again. He can imagine Zagreus slashing at the air before he presses on to the next chamber, clear as day. Or night.</p>
<p>“You said it was what... Crush Shot?” Thanatos says, trying to ignore the way Zagreus shamelessly rubs Thanatos’ cool hand slowly around his chest, catching intermittently in the heavy fabric of his chiton. “What does that do? Some kind of smashing damage?”</p>
<p>“Sort of,” Zagreus laughs a little, sounding more breathless by the second. “Now it’s more of a crush like… you know. A crush.”</p>
<p>Thanatos does not know.</p>
<p>And it must be evident on his face, because Zagreus bites his lip and grins up at him, eyes silently laughing.</p>
<p>“Crush like when you like someone, Than.”</p>
<p>“O-Oh,” Thanatos says. He wants to ask where on earth (or where in hell) Zagreus gets this terminology from. Granted, there was a fair difference in age, but in the grand scheme of eternity, Thanatos couldn't imagine himself as being that far removed from the prince’s millennia.</p>
<p>“Because you like someone, but it hurts,” Zagreus says. “Like it’s crushing you. That you can’t tell them, or something.”</p>
<p>Thanatos thinks that makes sense. It rather deftly explains the feeling in his gut every time Zagreus would offer a bottle of ambrosia. Is it still a crush now, though? That they’ve awkwardly confessed? That they’ve shared a kiss or two or three since then?</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with the boon?” Thanatos asks, drawing his thoughts back to the present. “You feel... a crush?”</p>
<p>“Um, not exactly,” Zagreus squirms. “I’m not sure why it’s… like this. I just knew you could help.”</p>
<p>“By doing this?” Thanatos asks, looking down at his hand, half-hidden beneath the prince’s chiton, fingers dipping over the muscle against his ribs.</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Zagreus says. “Sorry. I’m being vague.”</p>
<p>“You are,” Thanatos confirms.</p>
<p>“I’m just so hot all over, Than,” Zag says. His breath is still short. “And I’m hard and it aches and I can do it myself but there’s something else. I need you.”</p>
<p>Thanatos blinks at the prince’s flushed face. Then he looks down past his hand, to the rumbled fabric over the prince’s slim hips, and the shadow of a bulge that could definitely be attributed to arousal, if he let his mind wander.</p>
<p>“I know it’s a bit fast,” Zagreus says, apology laced in his voice, for how breathless he’s starting to sound. “But your hand feels so good, Than. It’s- I can tell it’s helping. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’m sure it’ll wear off, but if you’re willing, I just…”</p>
<p>“O-Oh,” Thanatos says. His voice is quiet to his own ears. He realizes he’s still staring at Zagreus’ groin, so he tears his gaze away and looks warily towards the archway leading from Zagreus’ room.</p>
<p>“I had a door commissioned,” Zagreus says.</p>
<p>That brings his gaze back to the prince’s face. He feels himself blush again as Zagreus grins up at him. “I figured since… you know. We’ve been spending more time together and all…”</p>
<p>“Right,” Thanatos says. He still feels a pang of embarrassment- everyone in the house could surely figure out why it was installed.</p>
<p>“So...you’re staying, then?” Zagreus asks.</p>
<p>Thanatos presses his lips together. “Yes. I already told you. I’m… I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Then give me a kiss,” Zagreus says, tilting his chin up.</p>
<p>Thanatos can’t refuse.</p>
<p>He leans over him and presses a chaste kiss to the prince’s lips. And wow- he’s burning up so much the contact nearly stings his skin. Closed mouthed and soft, Zagreus still sighs and arches his back up into Thanatos’ touch.</p>
<p>With the newfound permission, Thanatos lets his hands wander with a little more purpose. He drags the pads of his fingertips across Zagreus’ toned chest, brushing over a nipple, not brave enough yet to stop and play with it.</p>
<p>But Zagreus gasps into his mouth in a way that sends coiled heat down through Thanatos' stomach, and it send the first fires of confidence alight. The prince's face is bright pink and flushed, but he barely looks embarrassed by his display of arousal. Zagreus is more experienced than himself, but he’s still amazed at the unabashed way he carries himself through each sensual experience they’ve shared, as fleeting as they’ve been. Thanatos nearly disappeared when the prince darted his hot tongue across his lips the last time they kissed.</p>
<p>And now, he’s dragged him in to caress his body, lying on his bed, pulling him down for another kiss, and another, and another, entirely too fast but Thanatos is entirely unable to refuse him, kissing him until he feels the unfamiliar wet press of his tongue against his mouth.</p>
<p>He doesn’t balk this time, to his satisfaction, and instead lets the prince lick his fiery way into his mouth, enamored at the way it makes his skin tingle and his heart swoop in his chest.</p>
<p>“More,” Zagreus pants against him. “Touch me more, Than.”</p>
<p>“R-right,” Thanatos says, and he presses his hand down more ardently against Zagreus’ side, fingers stopping at the cinch of his belt, and then moving up again.</p>
<p>“Everywhere, Than,” Zagreus says. “If it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Thanatos swallows. It’s very okay. But to say it out loud… he’ll leave the blabber to Zagreus. He does it well enough.</p>
<p>“I’m taking this off,” Zagreus says in a huff, pulling at his clothes, yanking his belt away. “Too damn hot.”</p>
<p>Thanatos sits patiently and tries not to stare too hard as Zagreus pulls off his tights, kicking them off with no amount of grace to rid himself of the clingy fabric.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Zagreus says, eyes closed. He sighs and lets his head fall back against the sheets again.</p>
<p>Thanatos lies down carefully beside him. He thinks that for all the lack of use Zagreus’ bed gets it still smells like him- a hot, burning smell. Not acrid in a worrisome way, the way Asphodel assaults his senses, but in a comforting way that makes his chest feel tight and warm.</p>
<p>He breathes out a soft sigh and presses his lips to Zagreus’ burning forehead, then runs a hand down his strong, muscled arm. He feels the prince shudder beneath him, and then press right against Thanatos’ side, pulling him in for another open mouthed kiss.</p>
<p>Zagreus pulls at his clothes, lithe fingertips trailing against his skin until they tug at his belt. He makes Thanatos’ heart beat hard - unnecessarily so - as he yanks his clothes away and shoves them somewhere on the end of the bed, or on the floor, carelessly.</p>
<p>But Thanatos can’t find it in him to worry about it when Zagreus presses their chests together and sighs, whining in his ear.</p>
<p>“Than, your hands,” he says. “Keep moving them. It feels good.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Thanatos breathes out and keeps trailing hand hands over the prince’s skin. He feels the supple curve of the muscle on his back, and the dimples just above his ass, where he hesitates, fingers dipping around Zagreus’ tiny waist.</p>
<p>“You’re so small,” Thanatos breathes out. He hadn’t intended to say it, especially because it gets the expected unimpressed scowl in return, but he doesn’t mean it as an insult. “I really like it.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Zagreus says. “Is this small, too?”</p>
<p>Thanatos’ heart jumps into his throat when Zagreus grinds up against him. Even through the light underclothes Thanatos can feel the heat of his thick member pulsing against his thigh.</p>
<p>He looks down and sees the flushed red length twitch, already leaking over his clothes. It’s...admittedly not that large. Thanatos is solitary by nature, so he’s not had the...opportunity, to see a great many godly cocks in his lifetime. But the moments he has been privy to- mostly accidental or drunkenly, as Olympians tended to conduct themselves, have allowed him a glimpse at what he could approximate to be the average size. And Zagreus seems to run perhaps on the smaller side in this facet as well. It serves to set Thanatos’ gut curling in excitement all the same; the short length still impressive in girth, and admittedly...cute. But the prince wouldn’t want to hear that.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Thanatos settles on, breathless. “You’re perfect.”</p>
<p>Zagreus groans, and drags his cock up against his thigh again. “Then touch me, Than. Please.”</p>
<p>Thanatos kisses him in response, this time trying to lead a little with the swipe of his tongue against Zagreus’ lips. He tastes just as hot, and it sucks him in. This must be what it means to “live a little”.</p>
<p>He lets his hand fall down to the prince's hip once again, then over the soft curve of his ass, then slides his fingers between his hot thighs, inward to the heavy heat of his short, fat cock. Zagreus groans loudly in his ear at the contact, hips stuttering into him as he pants and licks deeper into Thanatos’ mouth.<br/>
Thanatos closes his fingers around him and tugs upwards, feeling the silky give of the skin under his hand as he pumps him carefully, testing the way he feels against his hand.</p>
<p>“God,” Zagreus groans. He grips Thanatos’ arm for support, eyes scrunched closed at the effort, a bead of sweat already dripping down his jaw.</p>
<p>“Which one?” Thanatos murmurs.</p>
<p>Zagreus laughs, opening his eyes. “Thanatos.”</p>
<p>His name on his lips, so breathless, makes his own neglected member pulse. He shifts his legs to try to hide his arousal, wanting to focus on Zagreus instead.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ receptiveness makes his confidence bloom, and he pushes the prince back onto his bed with a little force, pinning both his hands by his head and hovering over him.</p>
<p>“Think you can manage if I don’t touch you up here for a bit?” Thanatos asks.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ response is to groan, tilting his head up and canting his hips. But Thanatos thinks he sees a nod in the midst of all his squirming, so he lets himself kiss his neck, his collarbone, his chest, daring himself to finally stop at a nipple and lave his tongue over the bud.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ hands fly to his hair, surprising him, pressing him down into his chest, and he has to smile at the enthusiasm. He hesitates, then sucks gently on the nub, swirling his tongue around it almost involuntarily, and then dragging his teeth down as he gently pulls away from the prince’s embrace, settling on his knees before the prince. He spreads his legs apart, drinking up the sight of his red, flushed cock, framed by dark, downy hair.</p>
<p>Zagreus sits up suddenly, trying to bring his legs together.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that!” he says suddenly. His voice, thick with arousal, betrays his desire.</p>
<p>“But you want me to,” Thanatos counters gently, and pushes his legs apart again.</p>
<p>“Do you want to?”</p>
<p>“Zagreus,” Thanatos says evenly. “I’m here. I want to.”</p>
<p>“Just...making sure.”</p>
<p>“Lie down again.”</p>
<p>“I want to watch you.”</p>
<p>Thanatos can’t help the embarrassing sound that escapes him. He scowls and drags his cool hands up the prince’s thick thighs, eliciting a contented sound. He gazes at the prince’s cock. He knows the mechanics of it, but up close he doubts his ability to fit it all in his mouth.</p>
<p>He starts slow, a simple kiss to the head, gently caressing the length with his fingers. He breathes in the heady scent around him as he drags his tongue up slowly, tasting the salt and sweat and heat. He fits himself onto it carefully, mindful of his teeth, though from the way Zagreus grips his fingers into his hair and, well, just his general lack of abandon, makes him think he wouldn’t mind so much if he slipped up.</p>
<p>It’s a comforting thought, really, given his lack of experience. He tries to hollow his cheeks and suck, and it must do something right because Zagreus’ thighs shake and he whines above him, mouth spilling little moans and half formed words out into the room.</p>
<p>Thanatos tries to cool him with his free hand, rubbing at his thigh, his hip, bringing his hand down to cup the weight of his tight balls, feeling the slick sweat...was that sweat?</p>
<p>He brings his hand away, feeling the slick sticky substance between his fingers, then dipping his fingers back against his taint, rubbing at it gently.</p>
<p>“Ohh, Than,” Zagreus whines, throwing his head back.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet, Zagreus,” Thanatos murmurs. “Is it... Are you always like this?”</p>
<p>“Wh- I-” Zagreus says. He looks like he’s taking all his effort to concentrate on sounding coherent. “It must be the boon.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Thanatos says, letting his fingers slide back a little further. “Do you mind…?”</p>
<p>Zagreus shakes his head quickly. “Sorry. God, Than, please. Do whatever. Anything. Everything. Feels so good.”</p>
<p>His praise sends a sure shot of fire through his veins, and he feels his own cock start to moisten the fabric of his undergarments.</p>
<p>He wraps his lips around Zagreus’ cock again and continues the short distance with his fingers, finding the slick, puckered hole, pliant against his soft prodding. He circles it just once before slipping the tip of his finger in, slowly, worried about hurting him.</p>
<p>But it’s hot inside- so hot. And wet, like he’d prepared himself before. If it weren’t for the circumstances Thanatos would almost accuse him of it.<br/>
Zagreus leans back, then, hands never falling from Thanatos’ hair. He shifts his hips closer to Thanatos’ face, giving him more room to work his fingers in and out of his already dripping hole, and an angle easy for his cock to buck erratically into Thanatos’ waiting mouth.</p>
<p>“Than, please, so .. close,” he says, obviously torn between the feeling of his mouth and that of his fingers with the way he stutters his hips so indecisively.</p>
<p>Thanatos closes his eyes and sinks as far as he can go, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, fingers- two now- curling up into him. Zagreus’ jerks his knees up suddenly, digging into Thanatos’ shoulders and pulling himself down towards the god with an unfettered moan, and the remnants of Thanatos’ name spilling from his lips.</p>
<p>He feels the prince grow even harder in his mouth, and hot seed spills suddenly over his tongue, creamy and thick.</p>
<p>Thanatos tries to drink it up as he comes, but he knows it's spilling messily from the edges of his mouth when he pulls away. He licks his lips on instinct, the taste almost surprisingly sweet.</p>
<p>Zagreus is breathing hard, lying back on his bed, an arm thrown over his face.</p>
<p>“Was that okay?” Thanatos asks. His voice sounds embarrassingly raw. “I’ve never done that before.”</p>
<p>“Could’ve fooled me,” Zagreus mumbles.</p>
<p>Thanatos blushes.</p>
<p>“Give me a kiss.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Than.”</p>
<p>Thanatos gingerly wipes the back of his mouth with his arm before climbing back on the bed. Zagreus pulls him down for a kiss, the sweat on his brow dripping easily onto Thanatos’ skin.</p>
<p>“You’re still hot,” Thanatos says, brushing the prince’s messy bangs away from his face.</p>
<p>“Go again,” Zagreus says. “I want you inside me.”</p>
<p>“O-Oh,” Thanatos says.</p>
<p>His cock twitches at the prince’s wanton tone, and he lets Zagreus give him another quick kiss before the prince rolls onto his stomach and crawls up his bed. He pulls a pillow down and hugs it underneath his chest, sticking his ass up into the air.</p>
<p>“Like this, Than, please,” he says in a tired breath. “If it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Thanatos drags his eyes over the flushed, sweat slicked skin of his thighs and the creamy drip of lubricant coming from his puckered hole. His cock is already hard again - or maybe he never lost his arousal, to begin with.</p>
<p>Thanatos chews on his bottom lip, feeling his heart speed up at the sight of him spreading his legs, a hand reaching back to pull at one cheek, stretching his hole just slightly.</p>
<p>“God it’s wet back there,” Zagreus mumbles. “Sorry, Than. Weird first time for us. We can definitely stop if you want.”</p>
<p>Thanatos shakes his head quickly. “No, no. I want to help you Zagreus. Besides...you look really good like this.”</p>
<p>Zagreus gives a small laugh and drops his hand. “I feel like a mess.”</p>
<p>“A very, very hot mess,” Thanatos says.</p>
<p>Zagreus laughs at that for some reason, but Thanatos assumes it’s a good thing. He decides it’s finally time to shed the rest of his clothes so he pulls them off, setting them at the end of the bed.</p>
<p>He can’t ignore the way Zagreus’ eyes widen as they trace down his body when he shuffles closer.</p>
<p>Gods were gods- looks, after a certain point, become a little meaningless. Not to say that Zagreus wasn’t absolutely stunning with his small, stocky form and handsomely cut jaw, but rather in the sense that Thanatos hadn’t thought much about his own body. He knew his face was stern. A lack of sleep left him a bit tired under the eyes, but he wasn’t one to spend time worrying about it the way mortals tended to.</p>
<p>But to see Zagreus look at him now, as he was, made him both embarrassed and a bit prideful, because the prince’s unintentional lick of his lips steadies him as he sets his large hands over his slim hips, running his hands up and down his searing body, offering a slight stem of release from whatever mild torture he inflicted upon himself with his clumsy use of Aphrodite’s boon.</p>
<p>"You're huge," Zagreus says, breathless.</p>
<p>“Should I prepare you further?” Thanatos asks, though, from the way the milky white nearly drips from his hole, he thinks he knows the answer.</p>
<p>Zagreus shakes his head. “Definitely okay. Just..., fuck me, Than.”</p>
<p>Thanatos’ cock gives a heavy twitch. He takes his time, though, running his hands over the prince’s full ass, pulling apart his cheeks, and swiping his thumb over his waiting hole. He grips his own cock, pumping slightly before lining himself up.</p>
<p>He tenses his thighs against the coming heat, but it still hits him hard when he starts to push in. There’s still a resisting pressure, but the wetness makes it an easy slide, and as he pushes in he feels the breath in his lungs pull out of him at the foreign pleasure squished around his cock.</p>
<p>“Oh, Than,” Zagreus whines. “So good, fuck, that’s what I need. Move, please move. I can’t wait-”</p>
<p>Thanatos groans and thrusts his hips, settling himself in fully, grinding against his ass, getting used to the feeling of Zagreus’ small body hot around him. He feels the tightness in his balls tell him he won’t last long, so he grits his teeth and focuses on firming his grip on Zagreus’ hips.</p>
<p>He drags himself out and pushes in just as slowly, eliciting soft moans from Zagreus beneath him. The prince ruts his backside back against him, cock hanging heavily between his legs.</p>
<p>Thanatos suddenly thrusts harder, making Zagreus cry out, bringing a hand to cover his mouth all too late. He whines, gripping the sheets around him and then letting him go, writhing on Thanatos’ cock.</p>
<p>“Is it good?” Thanatos asks, surprised at how wrecked his own voice sounds.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Zagreus nearly sobs. “Than, yes. So good, so full, I’m so full- ah!”</p>
<p>Zagreus’ voice keens off into a high moan when Thanatos thrusts up hard again, and he feels the prince tighten around him, shaking, thighs giving out as he comes a second time, untouched. Zagreus’ face alone, flushed, eyed rolls back, and mouth drooling is enough to bring him to the edge, his orgasm building from Zagreus’ impossibly tight, wet heat.</p>
<p>“Come inside, Than,” Zagreus says, voice raw from his moaning. He looks back at him with his tired, half-lidded, fucked out eyes, and it’s all it takes for Thanatos to grunt and stutter his hips into him, spilling his load.</p>
<p>The pleasure bursts and then dissipates to a hot, pleasant hum through his veins, nothing like he’s experienced on his own, and he lets himself pump idly in and out of Zagreus, watching as his seed, mixed with whatever self-lubricating slick Zagreus' body is producing, pump out around his cock.</p>
<p>He sits on his haunches when he finally pulls away, looking at the way it drips slowly down Zagreus’ thighs, still spread apart, cock red and hard-</p>
<p>“You’re still hard?” Thanatos says, amazed. “That’s not normal for you, right?”</p>
<p>Zagreus blushes. Or maybe he’s just always been this red, from the boon’s odd effect.</p>
<p>“Twice isn’t that unusual,” he mutters.</p>
<p>“Lie on your back,” Thanatos says, as gently as he can.</p>
<p>Zagreus lies down, not minding the spill of cum from his ass, apparently, as he flops into his sheets.</p>
<p>Thanatos props his hips up onto his lap, spreading his legs again, and rubs his hands, likely considerably less cool since this whole ordeal began, over his sides.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so good, Zag,” he says. He’s not sure where the need to console him is coming from- perhaps the soft whimpers he’s making at every touch.</p>
<p>“You too, Than,” Zagreus replies. It sounds slightly patronizing, but Thanatos quite frankly doesn’t have the energy to banter, so he simply slides his fingers back to Zagreus’ hole.</p>
<p>His fingers slip inside effortlessly, the muscle nice and stretched and wet. His body sucks the digits in like they need him inside, and he complies by keeping his eyes on Zagreus’ face as he rubs the bundle of nerves the gods so generously placed deep inside him.</p>
<p>Zagreus makes no move to touch himself as Thanatos plays with his hole, rubbing and thrusting his fingers until his aching cock goes stiff again and the prince’s back arches off the bed with a strangled cry and he spills a third time, just as much seed dribbling from its tip.</p>
<p>“You’re shameless,” Thanatos murmurs.</p>
<p>“Should I be ashamed?” Zagreus asks. It sounds like an honest question.</p>
<p>“Hmm. No,” Thanatos laughs. “Definitely not. I rather like you like this.”</p>
<p>Zagreus hums contentedly, and Thanatos notices his cock is finally settling down.</p>
<p>“You must be exhausted,” Thanatos says gently. “Should I clean you up?”</p>
<p>Zagreus looks down at his body, as though seeing for the first time the state of wet, sticky cum that’s spattered over his chest and all over his thighs.</p>
<p>Thanatos stands, and for all the mess around he can’t decide what garment to pull up to wipe him off with.</p>
<p>“You can take the cloth by the fountain,” Zagreus says. His voice still sounds fucked out.</p>
<p>Thanatos finds the one he’s talking about and dips it into the lukewarm water, wringing it out. He pads barefoot back to the bed and starts to wipe the prince down, starting with the sweat on his brow.</p>
<p>Zagreus hums and closes his eyes and Thanatos works, slowly cleaning him up.</p>
<p>When they're both finally a semblance of clean, Zagreus pulls him in for a hug, making him lie down again on the still-damp sheets.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better?” Thanatos asks. He brushes the wet hair from Zagreus’ brow, looking into his sleepy eyes.</p>
<p>Zagreus smiles and hums, nodding. “Much better.”</p>
<p>“Be careful with those boons, Zag,” Thanatos sighs. “Thank the gods it wasn’t one from Ares.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Zagreus says. “I would’ve just continued my rampage in that case.”</p>
<p>Thanatos supposes he has a point.</p>
<p>“I apologize, though,” Zagreus says. “Your first time...our first time… was like that. I had always imagined it to be more intimate.”</p>
<p>“You imagined it?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t?”</p>
<p>Thanatos stays quiet, and it’s enough of an answer.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you next time,” Zagreus says.</p>
<p>Thanatos smiles. “I can’t complain, though. I made you come thrice, Zag. That’s a good time for me.”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?” Zag sits up a bit, a familiar flash behind his eyes.</p>
<p>Thanatos isn’t so sure he’s up for anything right now, so he rolls his eyes good-naturedly and settles back onto one of the prince’s many pillows.</p>
<p>“Than…” Zagreus says. He runs his hand - still hot, but no longer burning, down Thanatos’ arm, slowly joining their hands and linking their fingers loosely together. “Can I maybe shoot you with the boon next time?”</p>
<p>Thanatos sighs and runs a hand over his face.</p>
<p>As much as Zagreus is the god of Life, Thanatos thinks he’ll be the death of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I didn't really know how to end it lol. :) My twitter is @_cattchi if you want to say hi!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>